The American at Hogwarts
by janbrown78
Summary: An American 7th year is forced to attend Hogwarts when his dad takes up the History of Magic position. Set in 4th year. There will be the Triwizard Tournament but it will be different schools


The American at Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I'm just a fan with a laptop please don't sue me. Rated T for language. **

I, Alexander Brown, am a normal 17-year-old boy. I live in Laguna Beach, California, surf, am the starting pitcher for my baseball team, go to school, have a job, and have a 14-year-old brother. But I have one big secret. I'm a wizard. Yup the wand waving and broom riding ones. I even went to the IIvermorny school for Witches and Wizards in Massachusetts. Or at least I did. That was until my dad decided to move his family to Britain because of some job he got as the History of Magic Professor at Hogwarts, the wizarding school in Scotland. Currently I am throwing a party to celebrate my baseball team's final victory and as a way to say goodbye to all of my friends in America until I see them again next summer. My dad, Will, and brother, Max, have already gone to Britain but I had to go to my job at the Apothecary in the wizarding city, Pasadena and I had a baseball game. I have to take a portkey to Hogsmede, which apparently is right outside of Hogwarts, tomorrow morning. "Hey, where's Emily?" My best friend Eric asked. Emily is my girlfriend and we started dating in the middle of 5thyear. "She and her family went on a trip to Europe a week ago so I probably won't see her until summer." "Damn dude that sucks man" "Yeah, but this is a party so let's at least try and be happy." All of a sudden we heard a car door shut. "Shit is that your dad dude." Eric asked. Sure enough we look outside and my dad is home. "Shit. Shit. Shit. He shouldn't be home. He said he would meet me in Britain tomorrow. What is he doing here? Dude you need to leave. Everyone needs to leaver. Go out the back and make sure he doesn't catch you." "Dude you're so drunk how are you going to get out of this?" "Who knows man, I'll just try to make something up." "Well good luck and try not to die." "Thanks for the vote of confidence Eric." "Anytime man." "HEY!" I yell. "MY DAD'S HOME SO EVERYONE'S GOT TO GO." At that announcement everywhere ran out the door reviling my dad. "Hey dad." I say sheepishly with a small wave. "EVERYONE OUT NOW!" My dad shouts and everyone immediately leaves. "What do you think you're doing?" My dad asked me when he saw me trying to go upstairs. "Umm using the bathroom?" "I'm too tired to decide your punishment tonight but we are still leaving tomorrow at 7 so you better have this entire house clean by then. "Seriously bro I told you to keep him away." I said to Alex. "Sorry he was determined to come home and see how you were, and if you had won. I tried. But I will help you clean up-" "Really?" "-If, you cover of me breaking the vase and you let me have a vial of the Felix Felicies I know you are hiding from Dad." 'What no way." "HEY DAD…" "Okay fine but you can't tell dad that I brewed Felix Felicies." "Deal." Replied Max. We worked from 2 to around 6:30 cleaning up everything. Max fell asleep at 4 so I've been on my own for the past 2 and a half hours. I'm so exhausted and quite hungover but you know I think it's fine. Dad just got up and told me that we'll be leaving in like 30 minutes. I guess it hasn't fully hit me that we are moving and I won't be able to see my friends again until winter at the earliest but that might not even happen and it's really sad. I really didn't want to go to Hogwarts but I didn't get a choice. In early July, 3 months after mom died, Dad came home and said that he got a job at a school I Britain and we would be moving by the end of summer. It's now August 15th. The school doesn't start until September 1stbut Dad has to be there early. He gave us a whole month and a half to come to terms with the fact that we're moving to a different country. I want to get a masters in defense and potions so I took my Horology, Charms, potions, and I'm almost ready to take my Ancient Runes NEWTS in order to get an apprenticeship under the potions master at my school this year. I would have taken my NEWT in Defense Against the Dark Arts but my professor wouldn't let me last year. I really don't want to go to Hogwarts because I'll be seen as the weird smart kid. I'll be different not only for my dad being a professor but also for having completed so many classes. Sometimes I wish I was just like Max who takes all normal classes and hasn't created his own spells. He also has 4 years to get to know people. I have one. While I might be funny and pull some pranks, Max has always been better at making friends and sometimes I'm jealous of him, not that I would ever tell him though. He has a normal life. He isn't known as the smart kid who always tries too hard. Even though I'm on the quidditch team and am an athlete I still feel out of place sometimes. Last year, I surfed Pipeline, the hardest surfing competition in the world, and when I came back everyone was trying to be friends with me just because they wanted to be friends with someone famous instead of being friends with me. I have 5 great friends. My girlfriend Emily, my best friend since kindergarten Eric, Nick, Paige, and Liam. We are all, well were, 7thyears at IIvermorny. Other than Eric, I met them all in first year. Eric has been my neighbor since we were 5 so I've known him like all my life. We're basically brothers.


End file.
